Fate:Order of Shadows
by LightofPurgeandShadowofEmbrace
Summary: It is said that destiny delights in the misfortune of men. And so it proved true for Humanity's Champion. For even after victory and death, there would be more trials and suffering ahead. But perhaps, just like before, this crooked path does not to be lonely. Perhaps...there can be found a measure of kindness in Fate.
1. Prologue

**_Fate/ Order of Shadows._**

**_-Prologue-_**

* * *

**\- (Fate/Grand Order OST: Ever Present Feeling, Extended Ver.)-**

**_Anno domini 2017._**

**_Antarctica, Chaldea HQ..._**

_"Hey Mashu, what is that you like the most?"_

The first time she had been asked such a question, she did not take too long to answer. Being someone who spent most of her short life within the walls and rooms of Chaldea, she had come to cherish one thing in particular.

The blue sky.

The freedom it represented, the limitless horizon it offered.

Of course, every sky she had been able to witness since the beginning of their journey had been surrounded by the mysterious bell that they would later realize was a world-ending Noble Phantasm of ridiculous proportions.

But even then, for someone whose lifespan would not overcome that of a teenager, the sky had become a symbol of what she hoped to see everyday after their mission had been accomplished.

But as time went, her likes had changed in priorities.

The sky continued being one of the things she still cherished the most, but only after others.

The staff of Chaldea, who gave them their utmost support even while being normal humans.

Doctor Roman, who had become something of a father figure for her even if neither openly acknowledged it.

Da Vinci, so full of energy and proud of her many inventions and ideas, always showing a confident smile, and providing new means to make their jobs easier. Even going as far as risking her own life during their time in the Sixth Singularity.

Then there were the Heroic Spirits that had joined them in the span of a full year, all wiling to lend their power to the Master who had nor discriminated them for their origins and beliefs.

And finally, the one thing she had come to treasure the most: her Master.

Her Ritsuka-senpai.

From the moment he had stayed with her when she had been about to die after the betrayal of Lev Lainur, to the many journeys that came when they had become the protectors of Humanity under the banner of Chaldea.

Just as her lifespan was coming to an end as the year came to a close, her feelings for the lone Master of Chaldea only grew stronger. He had never stopped believing in her, from the moment she had been but a rookie Pseudo-Servant with little knowledge of her own abilities, to the moment they had been facing the impossibly powerful Demon King Goetia in the Temple of Time.

In the passing of the year, Mashu had come to cherish her beloved senpai and Master above the beautiful skies.

Even though she had never openly confessed her feelings to him, she believed that there was a special place reserved just for her in his big, big heart.

But now… now, she would never be able to hear him say it.

She would never be able to see the smile that shined brighter than any sun, and promised much more wonders to discover than any sky.

As her left arm hanged uselessly at her side, she continued to stare at the floor. Her tears falling onto the floor as if trying to form a never-ending lake.

She had been too late.

No matter if the difference had been but seconds.

Her hand that had once been held as she sought comfort from death, had failed to hold onto the hand that had provided that and so much more.

* * *

The months passed, and she continued as she did before.

The people in the staff continued their activities, offered greetings and goodbyes. And all enjoyed the first breath of fresh air outside the gates of Chaldea after a full year of isolation as the last of Humanity.

Even the Servants they had summoned remained, supported by the Fate System that continued operating, even now, thanks to the new administration and funds in charge of one Godolf Musik.

In the aftermath of the battle at the Temple of Time, there had been no one left to take the lead and support the organization after the death of Olga Marie. But before the Mage's Association had gone into splitting everything that made Chaldea, this man had showed up and used his fortune to keep it on its feet and ready for any new challenge for Humanity.

A part of Mashu had been thankful and touched by the chubby man's effort to protect the place that had been her home for years. But that part was outdone by the other two emotions that had become her common companions these days.

Sadness and emptiness.

There was no Doctor Roman to greet her and worry about her state of dress, as he moved between professional advice and his particular quirks.

Fou would never speak to them as he did once, for he had sacrificed his abilities for her sake.

There was no sempai to provide warmth and support, to take the lead into whatever they needed or wished to do the next day.

Even as Da Vinci remained, Mashu knew the self-proclaimed genius had her own pain to deal with, and the smiles she offered nowadays were as polite and forced as those she herself used.

And so Mashu continued as she did before, even though her routine as of recently included a new activity.

* * *

**\- (Lords of Shadow OST: Underground Dungeon)-**

"She as it again…"- observes a woman of fair skin, long red hair and blue eyes. She wore clothes of white and red, and long brown boots that reached above her knees. Her face that was usually cheerful, was full of concern.

At her side, stand both a man wearing red and black and a petite girl with horns on her head and a black and yellow kimono.

"We can only intervene so far, but is up to her to gain the motivation to move on"- replies the man with a frown, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked at the Queen of the Iceni.

"I know, but… I just wish we could do more for her. I understand the pain of losing your beloved, but she is still in the grasp of her guilt for not being there on time. She couldn't do anything at the moment, yet she still believes that she failed completely"- continues the redhead, turning to her speaker before adding "We have talked to her before, about how is not her fault, and I don't think anybody blames her-"

She stops talking, remembering the third person in their small gathering, one known for her devotion and obsession with the late Master of Chaldea.

Knowing she is being addressed somehow, the girl clad in the black kimono sighs before commenting in a firm voice.

"I loved Anchin-sama. I still do, with all of my heart. Just like she did, and still does. And I was there when she sacrificed herself to save Anchin-sama from the attack of that monster" – then her eyes soften slightly in a rare show of empathy for the Pseudo-Servant and apparent rival of their late Master's affections –"While a part of me wants to blame her for surviving while Anchin-sama is gone, I cannot really find in myself to do it.

I want to, really. But when I see those eyes and that lie of a smile… I can only fault myself for not being there to save Anchin-sama from the fall."

Nodding at the response of the Berserker Servant, the man in red adds his own cents.

"Sometimes guilt becomes a part of us, no matter if there was no real blame. We condemn ourselves for surviving, for being happy, while others couldn't. As if the very fact that we can live while others have been denied that right is a sin on its own."

The redhead queen bites her lip but does not deny those words.

"Living can never be seen as a sin by itself"- intervened a new voice, making the three look at the new arrival.

A short, blue cloak draped over her shoulders is connected to a red collar. Her main piece of clothing is an unnatural one-piece, white dress with red trimmings, with wide sleeves, revealing its interior gray colors and rose-vine pattern. The dress is low cut, with an exposed trim-like section down the middle all the way down to her navel. In the skirt, it is split apart in two points, exposing her legs. A black belt is tied around her waist, connected to a golden ornament by the right hip, which drapes over the remainder of the belt all the way down to her ankles. In addition, the woman wears blue stockings, a set of green and golden gauntlets and grieves, and high-heeled sandals.

She holds in her right hand her signature staff: a golden pole with pink strips tied around it and with a silver and purple cross at the very top.

She is Martha, a Rider Class Servant from the 1st century known for her suppression of the evil Dragon Tarasque and meeting the Son of God in person. Hailed as a Saint by the many faithful Christians that came ever since, she found her place in the Throne of Heroes after her passing, and answered the plea of help by the Master of Chaldea in the greatest time of need for all of Humanity.

"Death is something difficult to accept for all, even us Heroic Spirits. Nevertheless, I cannot stand idle and let that girl be consumed by a guilt that has no place in her soul. Sometimes we fail to save others, sometimes the result cannot be changed no matter how much we wish that to be the case. But there is no blame in living while others could not; she needs to understand this eventually or else she might walk a path of resentment against herself and the world as a whole."

There was not recrimination in her words. Neither for the girl outside of the gates of Chaldea, or for the Knight in red in her sight as she spoke.

Acknowledging the subtle jab but deciding to not comment on it, the man in red is content to let the saint's words sink in everyone present.

"With that said, I believe is my turn to keep company to our grieving Shielder, and provide as much comfort as I can while she heals from her pain."

And like that, the Saint departs to the outside world, leaving her fellow Servants to their own thoughts.

Unknown to them, it would be a while before both the Servant of the Shield and the Dragon Tamer were back into the halls of Chaldea.

For an unexpected journey was about to begin.

A journey into Darkness...

Into Madness.

* * *

**\- (Lords of Shadow OST: Labyrinth Entrance)**

**_Anno domini, 1047_**

**_Somewhere in what will be known as Romania..._**

After crossing the Hunting Path, he had made his way into the woods to continue his search for the Guardian of the the Lake of Oblivion and the clues to fulfill his mission.

Hours had passed, with werewolves popping out from the shadows to make a meal out of him.

He had dispatched all of them without hesitation and kept walking.

Eventually though, he had to take a break. Not to sleep, however, even as his body protested the lack of rest.

Instead, he needed to make a fire and remain awake as he guarded the two additions to his travel.

He had been sent on his own to seek the Guardian of the Lake and his advice, in order to break the spell that had isolated them all from Heaven and left them at the cruel mercy of the Lords of Shadow. A fate that had already claimed the lives of so many innocent… amongst them his beloved wife, Marie.

Now, however, he found himself in the company of two strangers.

A young girl, wearing some sort of clothes he had never seen before, her hair a soft pink and her body petite but bearing the muscles of someone used to battle.

The other, a purple haired woman close to his age. Her robes bore symbols that spoke of her allegiance to Christendom, the staff at her side even bearing a cross. Though said robes were not exactly what he would call those of a Sister.

And while the girl was human as far as he could tell, the woman seemed to be surrounded by a fading aura that reminded him of Light Magic. And in contrast with her companion, he could somehow feel the woman's presence grow slowly but surely weaker.

As he kept guard for the night, the solitary Knight from the Brotherhood of Light could not help but wonder, what would he do when they awakened from their slumber?

Should he leave them to their own Fates, signaling the road back into the village, in hopes that his mysterious helper gave them a ride back?

Should he bring them to the nearest safe place and continue on his own?

Or should he…?

* * *

**N/A: Hello there people. Welcome to a little project of mine that I had been playing with for a loooong time. For those that have been following Lord of the Forsaken, you may already have an idea where this is going, but I will give you a little clue: it will deviate from canon after a particular point, never to return.**

**Soon I will post the continuation, in about a couple of hours I believe. I made this intro short because I wanted to offer a teaser, as well as separate the upcoming dialogues and meeting from said introduction.**

**Update coming soon! =)**


	2. Chapter 1: Fateful Encounters

**Fate/ Order of Shadows.**

**-Chapter I: Fateful Encounters-**

* * *

**\- (Lords of Shadow OST: Ascension)-**

**_Anno domini 1047._**

**_Romania, First week of travel since crossing the Hunting Path..._**

"Can you keep up with us?"

At the knight's question, Martha replied in what her comrades at Chaldea and even her former Master called her "Saint Persona".

"So long as you don't look for an early grave, both of us can pull our own weight. While I'm not master of spells or weapons, I can offer support in the ways of healing and my own ride. And just because I am a pacifist does not mean I cannot go on the offensive"

At that, the knight grunted in acknowledgment but decided to not press the issue further, while their other companion once again apologized for the inconvenience.

First impressions were important, especially if one was in need of help from another.

And Martha had been in dire need of support since awakening in what they believed was some sort of singularity, since they had both been dragged by unknown means into the 11th century Eastern Europe.

One moment she had been looking for the solitary shield-knight, and the next she had run to reach for the girl as some distortion caught them both by surprise.

She had lost consciousness, only to awaken in the past alongside her fellow Servant, in the care of a stranger who looked and held himself as a veteran warrior.

Though perhaps that had been the third thing to call her attention.

The first one being the lack of a connection to Chaldea, providing her the necessary manna to remain manifested even without being contracted to a Master.

She had stumbled for a moment upon this realization, but this had quickly made way for her second concern: Mashu Kryelight, who seemed to have awoken before her.

They had greeted the stranger and answered his first questions regarding their reason for being on the other side of what was called the Hunting Path, somehow safe in spite of being unconscious in a forest infested by Werewolves and Wargs.

Usually it was the Master of Chaldea who handled this side of relationships with the inhabitants of a particular singularity, but it now fell on their shoulders to find out more about the state of affairs.

Fortunately, Martha and Mashu had some experience due to being accustomed to wandering during their time in the Singularities, and Martha herself had experienced living as a pilgrim of sorts after her exile in her own lifetime.

And it also helped that both her and the warrior were fellow Christians familiar with the Supernatural, which made easier to reveal a version of their origins.

She had expected some refusal to believe their tale given the fact that time traveling was not something common even during the Age of Gods, and especially considering that they had no ways to prove their story.

But while reluctant to some of their revelations, the man had listened to them and given a measure of trust.

**...**

_"While your tale seems very surreal even in the current state of affairs, my guts are telling me to give you a chance. But even if that is the case, you own situation seems dire."_

_She had given a sad smile in reply._

_"We have found ourselves stranded with no support and no means to call for it. We have tried believe me" –she stopped for a moment to look into his eyes, pools of icy blue that spoke of mourning and tiredness, but also of conviction –And so, I am ashamed to say that I may need your very support._

_You have told us that you have you own mission to accomplish, even if we have yet to hear about it. But as it stands, we are in need to go alongside you in this unknown lands, but to survive as well as to provide any kind of support so long as your goal is noble."_

_Her part said, she waited for his decision as his eyes bore into her own, as Mashu looked back and forth between the two adults._

_Then, he gave his answer._

_"I cannot deviate from my course to help you, as the means to get here are not at hand and the trail I must follow is provided by the small relic I carry. Once I find the one I'm looking for, it's safe to say the road ahead will be dangerous for wanderers…_

_That said, I cannot just leave you alone here, especially if your words are true. I am willing to trust you on this so tell me, what do I need to do?"_

**_…_**

And so, Mashu had taught their new companion the chant to form a Master-Servant Contract, even as Martha had believed she would need to restrain herself to a tag along so as not to quickly drain their temporal _master._

It had been a surprise for both of them that her external support had returned once the contract had been completed. And after some hesitation from her part, Mashu herself had agreed that the situation required all of them to be at their best.

True to her words, both Servants had offered to accompany and support the man on his journey, on the condition that he was honest as well as a mutual sign of trust.

**…**

_"My name is Gabriel Belmont, a member of the Brotherhood of Light. I have been sent here to look for the Guardian of the Lake of Oblivion, who is supposed to provide guide to begin my actual mission"_

_"Umm, Mr. Belmont, can you tell us of your mission then"- asked the shy Servant of the Shield, now wearing her proper attire for battle._

_Gabriel had been surprised by the armor, but it had to do more with the actual looks than anything else. According to him, there were indeed Warrior Sisters in the Brotherhood, even if their numbers still paled to the male ratio._

_"Some weeks ago, the Elders in our Order confided to us that they had been contacted by the spirits of our esteemed Founders in Heaven, regarding the increase of activity of the monsters and demons roaming the lands. According to them, a spell has been casted to separate Heavens from Earth, leaving mankind to fend for itself against the upcoming onslaught."_

_At that, both Martha and Mashu had been surprised, but none more than the Saint herself._

_If the words of these Elders were to be believed, someone had managed to isolate the Children of God from His protection, forcing Heavens to contact one of the Orders devoted to his Faith in order to solve the situation._

_However there was something amiss in his explanation._

_"Those are some grave news, Brother Gabriel. But if the situation is so bad, who are the ones behind this and why are you on your own looking for this mysterious Guardian"._

_It made no sense to send a lone warrior to deal with a crisis of such proportions, no matter how strong he was supposed to be. As a Heroic Spirit and part of the efforts of Chaldea to restore Human History, Martha was familiar with the legends of warriors and rulers that took upon themselves to face impossible odds._

_But as far as she could see, Gabriel Belmont did not carry with him a particular blessing or Divinity, or any relic capable of providing an edge against something capable of denying Divine Favor._

_He carried only some silver knives and an interesting weapon, a Combat Cross according to him; but none of this would be enough to deal with the stronger Phantasmal Beasts, or anything on the level of a Servant._

_There was however, an unusual feeling about him that she could not quite decipher but spoke of something familiar._

_And it was not Divinity or anything like that._

_"Others had tried before, alone or in numbers, only to never return. Cardinal Volpe and the other Elders believe that only a warrior chosen by Heavens themselves can succeed where others failed. Besides…"_

_Martha paid more attention at the troubled warrior, his eyes narrowing slightly and his hands clenching into fists._

_"My wife, Marie… was murdered but a week ago by the Evil that roams these lands."_

_At that, curiosity gave way to sympathy and perhaps a bit of regret._

_"I'm so sorry Mr. Belmont" –offered Mashu honestly -"I… I know what is like to lose your loved ones to something dark, after being unable to stop it from happening"- added the young woman, getting a nod from left to right from Belmont in denial._

_"I appreciate the feelings, but it's not your guilt to carry. Now, I am looking for a way to stop whatever is behind the rise of the forces of Darkness, so no more people are preyed by it"_

_"In that case, we shall help you, Brother Gabriel" –concluded Martha –"Your cause is both noble and your plight understandable, and we may see if something like the dangers we have encountered before is behind the current crisis"._

**…**

Just like that, an expedition of one had become a journey for three, Master and Servants bound by a temporary contract and their mutual desire to do well.

From that conversation and the week that came thereafter, the Hoy Woman gained a better understanding of Gabriel Belmont's character.

A man of action that rarely hesitated, but willing to listen to advice in a respectful manner.

A man of few words, but strong emotions.

Carrying the burden of his loss, but still willing to fulfill his duty.

Also, a brooding type.

By God, she understood that he had more than enough reasons to feel that way, given what little time had passed between the death of his beloved and his departure to complete this mission, but she wouldn't mind if there was at least someone trying to lighten the mood these days, Mashu's efforts aside.

Hell, she would even welcome the annoying Samurai right now, if only to break the tendency of the mood to darken!

Which is why the encounter with the faeries was both a wonder and a breath of air for everyone involved, Belmont included.

But by the time of their meeting with the so called _Guardian of the Lake_, (who for some reason had been lingering in the forest), Martha had been able to ascertain another couple of things about their temporary contractor.

* * *

**\- (Lords of Shadow OST: Ice Titan)-**

**_Anno domini 1047._**

**_Lake of Oblivion, 17 days since the Departure of Gabriel Belmont..._**

Mashu Kryelight had seen many things in her admittedly short life.

This included war and combat, mostly during her time accompanying Ritsuka-sempai in fixing the singularities created by Goetia.

Be it their allies or their enemies at the time, Mashu had become familiar with different styles of fighting, even though she could not boast to be a master of the art of discerning battle prowess as the likes of Karna, Scáthach or any of the other warriors amongst the ranks of the Servants of Chaldea.

Still he could pick up some things and categorize.

Those like Emiya-sempai relied on their battle experience and used their skills to create opportunities, mixing abilities with pragmatism.

Those like the Knights of the Round and some of the wilder fighters relied on their instinct to help their skills, finding opportunities and avoiding fatal results by relying on their "gut feeling".

There were those in between, and those who just brute forced their way to victory as most Berserkers and one Knight of Rebellion preferred.

That is how she could find something slightly familiar in the way her _temporary master_ handled himself in combat.

Skillful and capable of adapting on the field, but ruthless and relentless when facing his enemies.

There was barely any hesitation, and every kill was as brutal as it was efficient.

It reminded her of Lancelot, the Berserker one.

Retaining the use of his skills and instincts, even as he mercilessly crushed the enemies on his path without sparing a secondary thought. Neither showing enjoyment nor regret, just lashing out with viciousness and making sure the target was no more.

Of course, he still paid attention to their wellbeing and was willing to follow their advice when he found it sound, which separated him from most of the Berserkers she had met up to this point.

Yet the similarities were still there, especially a bloodlust she was not sure could be blamed only on the grief of losing his wife.

But for now, there were more important things to worry about.

Like the frozen giant trying to crush them with his enormous hands, even as half of his body remained submerged in the cold, deep waters of the lake.

Three on one, especially with two Servants against a slow moving target, should have made things easier. But what the giant lacked in speed, it more than made up in endurance.

Martha-san had already used the offensive version of her Noble Phantasm in order to damage the thing, or at the very least to push it back, as she and Mr. Gabriel tried climbing on the arms of the Titan in order to attack what appear to be its weak points.

Suddenly the giant had thrown her _current Master_ from its right arm, leaving him vulnerable to being smashed like a confused fly.

Mashu was rushing to save him, abandoning her position so close to the head of the giant, where the remaining point remained.

Even going at full speed, Mashu feared she would not be on time.

She would be too late.

Just like before.

Just like with sempai.

"MASTER, COMMAND SPELLS!"-she screamed in desperation, hoping Mr. Gabriel would call for her.

It was too late.

Just like before, she-

"!"

It seemed miracles indeed happened.

For an unexpected arrival had put himself between Mr. Gabriel and the falling doom, keeping it at bay on his own.

Those seconds were enough for them both to arrive and stand protectively in front of their master, who had gotten back on his feet as he looked at the new face.

And understanding came between the two warriors, as Mr. Gabriel threw one of his Silver Knives to the other man as he grabbed onto the giant's hand and managed to reach its head.

A successful powerful strike, and the giant fell not long after, like a puppet with the strings cut.

* * *

After confirming that their Master was healthy enough, both women proceeded to chew him out on his lack of use of the Command Spells.

In contrast with a Grail War, Servants summoned by Chaldea could be supported by Command Spells without the fear that the contract would be lost after their use, and even if the Master was in need of the bonuses they offered after spending all three of them, he only needed to wait but a day for at least one to regenerate.

The fact that their Master could carry his own weight in battle was no excuse to forget about those trump cards, even if it was simply to get away from immediate danger.

Of course their conversation did not last long as they had encountered what appeared to be a gathering of souls coming out of the lake where the frozen giant had sunk, which then flew into a nearby abandoned altar.

There, their Master had been reunited with the spirit of his wife, who had tried to communicate a message from the Founders of the Brotherhood, in the process revealing the gravity of the situation regarding the souls of the recently deceased.

Both Martha and Mashu had felt as they were intruding into a very personal reunion, so they had kept their distance during the brief but very emotional moment between husband and wife.

Afterwards…

"Do you think he is also somewhere, alone and trapped?" – asked the petite pink haired. Martha knew who she was talking about, most likely as a result of witnessing the recent encounter.

"I want to believe that even after the fall, Ritsuka is in a better place, Mashu. I cannot give you any guaranty of this to offer you comfort, but the Lord will surely reward someone who did so much and kept walking a righteous path until the very end"- she answered with a kind smile, before frowning for a moment, in preparation for a mood-lifting -"even if he was a deviant whose preferences included even holy maidens."

The jab did its job, as the girl reacted with a simple but honest giggle.

"I'm just… I'm just so happy we were not too late. That I was not too late. And is all thanks to that old man's help"- said Mashu while turning at the direction their helper had departed to.

**\- (Fate/Grand Order OST: Yuga Kshetra Map Theme 3)-**

Zobek.

An elder Knight from the Brotherhood of Light, who had Gabriel's respect and ear.

He had provided help to their mission, not just at the end of the fight against the Ice Titan, but also to fill in the gaps of the message left by the younger man's late wife.

The ones responsible for the crisis that affected even the passing of the souls, The Lords of Shadow. Three powerful beings, each one commanding a particular Phantasmal Race and dividing their brethren in their respective territories.

In addition, they were key parts in a prophecy that involved both of them and God's Vassal on Earth, a position that apparently fell on the shoulders of Gabriel Belmont if he was willing.

With a new ally, they have decided to split once again. The three of them would continue making their way into the domains of the Lord of the Lycans, while Zobek would go directly into the Lands of the Vampires in order to prepare the ground for their arrival.

While Martha could appreciate the help from the other warrior of the Order, she was concerned about the last revelations.

While it was true that Gabriel had been honest, and continued to be so in regards of his duty and willingness to help others by breaking the Spell of Separation, the renewed vigor he was now showing came from a more selfish desire.

The possibility of bringing back his wife.

Being a Heroic Spirit and having encountered different kinds of Phantasmal Races, including different types of undead, Martha was familiar with a variety of ways to cheat death, if only for a while and paying a heavy price.

And having taken part of the struggle to restore Human History, Martha had been introduced to a similar tale that had been the centerpiece of the first official singularity, in Orleans.

Gilles de Rais had also fallen into despair after the death of the woman he loved, and the Servant that had been tainted by this despair had tried using one of the Grails of Goetia in order to summon his idealized version of that woman.

It had resulted in a new Heroic Spirit of the fictional kind, one who only knew the rage and hatred that had fueled the mad Caster's wish. A woman who could never become the one she was based on, and who could only think and act as her maker had expected.

Even if he had fallen into place after the summoning, the mad man had been cheated of his true desire because the artifact that promised him resurrection could only enact what he himself believed true.

Therefore, it had been more than clear that even powerful artifacts and relics were still bound by limitations, and even now Martha doubted there was an actual relic that could achieve true resurrection as promised by Zobek.

And still, Gabriel had latched onto that hope and move forward with that belief as only the desperate could.

A part of her wanted to convince him to abandon such a fool's errand, but she knew her words would fall on deaf ears. And even the concerning drive of their Master was still not the only one behind his actions, as their mission still concerned the salvation of the people of these lands.

And so she continued giving her support.

Servant Rider, Servant Shielder, and the Knight of the Brotherhood that had been chosen to fulfill a prophecy... all of them made their way into the center of the Lands of the Lycans.

The Ruins of the City of Agartha.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, the following chapter of Order of Shadows. The golden trio is officially created, and their journey has led them to Zobek and finding out more about the prophecy and the personal story of the temporary new Master of Chaldea.**

**Next, cute mutes and fatherly Golems.**


	3. Chapter 2: Sleep No More

**Fate/Order of Shadows**

**-Chapter II: Sleep no More-**

* * *

**\- (Lords of Shadow OST: Waterfalls of Agartha)-**

**_Anno domini, 1047._**

**_Waterfalls of the Ruined City, _****_Three weeks since the departure of Gabriel Belmont..._**

Agartha was once a prosperous yet small city, known for the longevity of its people and the technological wonders born from their mage-smith and Golem Magic.

However, its history came to an end after the being left alone to fend off the Lord of Lycans, in the conflict known as the Necromantic Wars. The Agarthians fought bravely alongside their legendary Titans, but eventually they were overcome and annihilated by the Lord of Shadows.

Now, the beautiful remnants of the once proud city had become the home of the rabid pack commanded by the Lord of Lycans, preying upon the unfortunate souls finding themselves in their territory or hunting for prey and new acolytes by launching incursions into the human villages.

To find the first of the Lords of Shadow and claim whatever power he had according to the prophecy, Master and Servants needed to make their way deep within. Going through waterfalls, caves and abandoned buildings, all while facing packs of different kinds of werewolves.

Fighting aside, it had been a very enjoyable sighting, the landscape filled with wonders in spite of the infestation of monsters.

But what made it even more enjoyable were the new members of their adventure, one of which had a good sense of humor and did not hesitate to lighten the mood at every chance she had.

Claudia and her Black Knight.

The last of the Agarthians, and the last of the Golems made by their arts, with the latter being tasked to protect the young looking woman.

As before, first impressions had been important, and the blonde really outdid herself in her introduction.

Summoning a creepy Female Demon by breaking a Crystal, in order to eliminate the beasts surrounding her.

That certainly caught their attention.

After that the young woman had invited them playfully to follow after her, all the while jumping high and far as if it was no one's business.

Yes, the people of Agartha must have been a very unusual bunch.

Their chase had ended in a cave, where they had officially introduced to each other, including her guardian knight, a giant clad in black armor that stood as tall as Heracles back in Chaldea.

Their meeting started without troublesome issues, not taking into account the initial hostility from the Black Knight before he had been quickly placated by his charge.

However…

* * *

**_Two nights ago…_**

"How are you speaking to us if-?"

_"…I'm not moving my lips?" –_Interrupted the smiling blonde as she got into Gabriel's personal space _–"I have the Gift! I can also read minds"_

_"…_Who are you?"- was all their Master could say, not that they had anything clever.

_ "My name is Claudia and this is my protector. He looks after me. In return I catch evil souls, so that he can absorb their energy. Without it, he will stop working"_

"Excuse me, Miss Claudia. Not think bad of you but, when you say evil souls you mean…?" -questioned a nervous Mashu, at which the blonde made an expression that would have meant a giggle, with a hand on her mouth as her shoulders went up and down.

_"No, silly. I don't harvest human souls. All of the monsters here in Agartha have souls of their own, and we hunt them to keep him working" –_as she finished, however, the blonde's expression turned thoughtful as she stared at Gabriel.

_"Hmmm… there's something different about you. You seem good somehow, so we won't kill you!"_

"…"

"…Eh?"

…

"I'm relieved to hear it" –replied Gabriel, his voice carrying some mirth in spite of the blonde having just said something so awkward.

_'What do you know? He's capable of breaking awkward moods by himself'- thought Martha in good humor._

_'Indeed'_

"… Are you reading my mind right now?"-she asked the Agarthian with a blank expression.

_"No, but you had this face that spoke of something like that. That said, to actually read someone's thoughts I need to touch them"- _having said this, she turned back again to Gabriel and reached out to his face with one of her slender arms, but the man looked away in a sign of denial.

The Agarthian, however, didn't give up.

_ "It's ok, let me read your thoughts. I promise I mean no harm."_

Willing to trust the younger woman, Gabriel had conceded, and a Claudia asked him to lower himself a little, to make it easier to grab his face with her right hand.

Everything seemed to go fine up to the moment the girl closed her eyes in focus…

_"No!"_

…and immediately recoiled in surprise. The look on her face told them that she had seen something very upsetting, yet she had taken a deep breath and spoke in an awed tune.

_"You are here to kill the Lords of Shadow and take their power. You mean to save us all… and bring the one you love back…"_

At her words, their Master didn't look proud or surprised. Instead he looked away once more, as if ashamed of his personal motivation being exposed.

But Claudia paid this no mind, asking the Black Knight to carry her on his shoulder before looking at them all with a resolute face.

_"I am not afraid…We are coming with you. You won't make it on your own."_

Once again, denial was the first response she got.

"No, Claudia. I…" –a sad face and a scowl from both Martha and Mashu, respectively, made him correct himself –"…we must do this by ourselves. We are not facing just wild trolls and werewolves, but the Lord of Lycans himself. I don't want to drag you into this."

Once again, the blonde was undeterred.

_"I know the way… you don't. You need me! And you certainly could do with more muscle, like him" _–she finished pointing at the Black Knight with her head.

"…She does have a point, Master"- added the youngest of their group, while Martha herself nodded in agreement.

Sighing in defeat, but lacking any animosity in his reply, Gabriel accepted.

"Very well…"

* * *

The rest of the night the blonde continued being her bubbly self, even as she looked thoughtful and a little sad when she thought no one was looking her way.

The next morning, the now bigger group of five left their refuge to look for the way into the lair of the Lord of Lycans.

And so, two days had passed, and in the short amount of time, the Saint could admit they have all grown fond of the new additions to their small team.

* * *

**_Anno domini, 1047_**

**_23rth Night of Gabriel Belmont's Mission_**

**_After the confrontation with the Stone Idol Titan..._**

Another Golem tall as a Skyscraper had stood on their path, this one able to manipulate stone and rocks to block their path, rebuild its body and throw debris at them.

While there had been no grave risk involving their Master's safety this time, the fight had been harder, as the Titan recovered in little time even from a full strike from a "Tarasque Missile"TM. But since it had the same weakness as the last one, they were able to dispatch it the same way.

Now, they were resting around the campfire, at least most of them.

The Black Knight had gone to make a patrol on the surroundings, a sign of the trust he put on them regarding his charge, according to the blonde herself

Mashu had been touched by this and had promised to do her best to ensure nothing happened to their new friend. The black giant was no longer in sight when she made her vow, but Ms. Claudia still gave her thanks.

Gathered once again around the fire, conversation took place.

**-(Fate/stay night Heaven's Feel ll Lost Butterfly - Heaven's Feel OST)-**

_"So… according to what I got from Gabriel here, you are from a group tasked with protecting human history across time, right?"_\- asked Ms. Claudia by speaking into their minds.

"Yes. We are members of the Chaldea Security Organization, and we are responsible to preserve the normal flow of history from alterations that would risk the future"- she answered. Then she saw the woman put a finger on her lips, which moved to make an expression of confusion.

_"But wouldn't that mean that you being here is changing history anyway?"_

"I'm…I'm not sure? Usually we got the information of how things are supposed to go before we went into a mission, but since we are cut off from Chaldea Head Quarters… I can only say that both Ms. Martha and I agreed to help Master Gabriel since we have never heard of anything like the situation here and a singularity may be happening. Once the origin of the alteration is gone, history adapts at best as it can to the original flow" –she explained.

_"You say that you don't know, and you cannot ask your friends back in Chaldea. What if… what if this is how things are supposed to go? The Rise of the Lords of Shadows and the Prophecy of the Founders, what if Gabriel here was supposed to fulfill it on his own?_"

Their Master said nothing, but Mashu had the feeling that he was paying closer attention to their conversation now. As for her, the answer did not come immediately.

In the past they had gone with the support of the people of Chaldea, including Dr. Roman and Da Vinci, in order to correct anomalies in the flow of time, and preserve human history from the incineration caused by Demon King Goetia.

Now however…

_"You and Lady Martha here are supposed to be Heroic Spirits, correct? But we have yet to find any others, or even those fake Holy Grails. In the case that you are the only Heroic Spirits and no grails are changing history, aren't you changing the original human history by taking part on this quest?"_

…There was the possibility that they were making changes against the original flow.

While Chaldea was concerned about the survival of Humanity, it was a responsibility based on maintaining the events of history that allowed Humanity to reach their current present, and looking for whatever was risking the future so it could be corrected in time.

Messing with the past for the sake of a different history was not only frowned upon, it was considered a crime of grave consequences that would entail both a severe punishment and a new expedition to "correct" the alteration of the Human Order.

Mashu knew this, just like Ms. Martha and all the people back in Chaldea. Even her late Ritsuka-sempai had agreed on this, no matter how painful it had been to witness the deaths of innocents and their allies during their missions.

Without anyone to ensure that their course of action was in the name of restoring what was supposed to be the natural flow of time, and no means to return as of now, both Servants were forced to guess and decide on their own suppositions.

But even so…

"Even so, I believe that this is the right thing to do. I believe that we must help Master Gabriel here to complete his mission, hopefully finding a way back to Chaldea by the time he is done. That is what Ms. Martha and I want to do… what my last Master would wish to do…"- concluded Mashu with a sad smile, nevertheless her voice still firm.

While Master Gabriel remained silent and Ms. Martha offered a look of approval, Ms. Claudia grimaced.

_"I'm so sorry for bringing back bad memories, but even so thank you for giving me an answer. And I'm sorry again for being so nosy but, if you don't mind me asking… can you tell us more about this man of yours? Ritsuka, was it?"_

Not minding their friend's last request, Mashu felt her smile widen as she began to tell her audience of the man who had stolen her heart, and perhaps that of others back in Chaldea.

* * *

**(Mirror of Fate OST: Gabriel's Farewell)**

The somber mood lifted by the gossiping, they all had forgotten their heavy quest if only for a little more than an hour.

Young Mashu had shared the stories of the sort of dorky but reliable boy that had been Ritsuka Fujimaru. From the most hilarious situations he had found himself in, to his strength of character even when faced with challenges that would have broken older men.

Claudia and Martha herself had never entered into a proper relationship, so all eyes fell on the only man currently present in their team.

And so, for the first time in weeks, the eyes of Gabriel Belmont carried something different that ruthlessness, conviction or occasional mirth.

As he spoke with nostalgia of his beloved Marie, his blue eyes looked full of happiness and energy, as if he had rejuvenated entire decades. And for a very brief moment, Martha was sure those eyes would not be strange on someone else's face.

"I was but an orphan boy raised amongst many others within the Brotherhood of Light. I had nothing on me but a cross, the clothes provided by our caretakers, and a family name with no background that I took due to my love for the mountains. She was the daughter of a known family of traders in her hometown, raised with the expectations that she would eventually marry someone who would increase her family's fortune and prestige.

And yet, we simply connected. Even as a little girl, she was always there for me. Always the patient and understanding one of the two. We promised to each other as kids, as many boys and girls do, but she made sure that flame became a powerful fire that culminated in our weeding when I was finally a full-fledged Knight…"

_"Daww, you married your childhood sweetheart then"_ –squealed Claudia, while Mashu also found it sweet how the love that began as children crystalized into a lovely marriage.

"Despite current circumstances, I am glad you both were able to fulfill your love for as long as you could, Master. The Lord blessed the union between you two, so I am sure he will give you the strength to free your beloved from the nightmare afflicting these lands"- added Martha.

Gabriel Belmont nodded, even as sleep began to catch up to him.

Since the beginning of their journey, and perhaps even before their encounter, the warrior of the Brotherhood had caught little sleep. And the few times he did, he barely got any as he was awoken soon enough by whatever haunted his dreams.

As Servants properly supported by a contract and somehow by Chaldea, Martha and even Mashu required little in sleep. Having a living body, Mashu did need to rest from time to time to recover her physical health, but Martha would only experience mental exhaustion at worst. And she could solve that problem with but a few hours of rest.

Just like Ritsuka, Gabriel was human. So his body needed the rest, and the Saint hopes that the last days had lifted the burden on his mind enough that he could give himself a decent sleep for the first time in weeks.

"Master sleep well. I will take the first watch while Ms. Martha goes to retrieve our other friend!"

The Saint giggled at the enthusiasm of her fellow Servants, as it seemed the last days had helped her as well to break away from her own grief.

As she made her way into the forest, she prayed that both Master and Shielder Servant would gain more in spirits for the challenges to come…

* * *

"!"

The Shielder Servant broke from her sleep, startled.

A chill running from her back to all over her body, hastening her return to her senses.

When had she fallen asleep?

For how long?

These questions would need to wait, as another gasp or surprise catches her attention. Her Master has just awakened as well, turning to her with a questioning look.

Before she could say something however, she is interrupted by a shimmering of light, as the Guardian of the Lake, Pan, makes his appearance.

"Do not let the Darkness possess you, Gabriel"

What is he talking about, and why is the chilling on her back getting stronger?

"You must remove the gauntlet from the Knight. It is a key and the moment would come when you will be in great need of it"

Mashu went full alert at that.

"But… Ms. Claudia said that the only way to remove it would be by destroying him!"

Her Master agrees with her sentiments and replies in the same line.

"No! I will have to continue without it. We have managed until now and I have become stronger than when I started this journey. After all the help they have given us without asking anything in return, I will not harm them."

What Pan said next, however, made their conviction futile.

**-(Mirror of Fate OST: Lament)-**

"I'm afraid it is far too late for that…"-Pan finishes, while pointing with his right arm.

As she had been probably hours ago, Claudia lays unmoving above the stone altar she had taken as a bed. Only this time, her shirt sports a red stain, surrounding the knife currently protruding from her chest.

A Silver Knife just like those her Master carries with him.

Both Master and Servant go quickly to the blonde girl to do something, but it is to no avail.

Eyes closed as her face looks peaceful, but no reaction or even a twitch at their touch.

Her Master collapses on his knees, his vigor sapped by the horrible image most likely conjured in his mind.

"No…no…no…" – he repeats in despair, and Mashu is not far behind, even as she tries checking for a pulse in hopes of a different outcome.

"Ms. Claudia, please get up… please say something… please not again"

In a last desperate attempt, she looks back to Pan for help, but he is no longer there.

Instead, there stands the Black Knight, sworn protector of the woman just murdered.

Still in shock, Mashu says nothing as the black giant approaches his former charge, and touches her face as if to awake her.

Understanding comes to him as he stares at the murdering weapon and, as he turns at her Master, Mashu finally breaks from her recent trauma.

As the giant moves, so does she.

And so she catches the sword strike from the Black Knight, even as the force behind it throws the pair of Master and Servant from the cliff and onto the cold stone on the other side.

Both of them are strong enough to handle the throw, most of the force absorbed by her defense, but the enraged giant falls upon them just as they getting up, forced to split from a new strike.

And like that, a painful battle begins.

* * *

**A/N: I feel inspired and I can still fool around for a bit longer, so here we are. Those familair with LOS know what comes next so I hope the next chapter lives up to your standards. Soon we will get a little change in perspective, but the main drives of the writing will continue to be the two women who found themselves in the company of poor Belmont.**

**I welcome reviews so long as they are respectful, and please do not be afraid of posting idead in them or through PMs.**

**Please enjoy the read, and see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 3: Promises

**Fate/Order of Shadows**

**-Chapter III: Promises-**

* * *

**-(Lords of Shadow OST: Lycans of Agartha)-**

_A right punch that breaks through the target's guard, followed by a strong hook with the same arm._

While her usual style of fighting revolved around using holy energy to attack her foes in a similar fashion as most Casters, Martha was no amateur in physical combat.

_Before the stunned target can recover, a devastating axe kick to the head forces its whole body to the ground, the impact crushing the skull._

A lost method of hand to hand combat passed down from Jacob to Moses, and finally to her.

_She keeps her guard up with both arms in the front, while throwing a flurry of quick punches alternating between them so as to maintain both offense and defense._

According to legend, a master of this style would be able to beat to death even an Angel of Destruction, one of those leading a legion of 12.000.

_Stepping back with a jump, she evades the next target falling upon her…_

But regardless of the accuracy of the legend, the effectiveness of this style in the hands of Martha could not be denied.

_And then launches herself back to her attacker with a powerful strike, breaking its jaw before launching a kick at its exposed neck, breaking it._

Finished with her current foe, the Saint looks back at her staff not too far from her position, having discarded it previously as this style was much better at dealing with multiple threats on her own.

A few meters behind her staff, more Werewolves and Wargs appeared, blocking her path back to the encampment.

As it was going, there was only one way by which Martha could reach her companions in time to help them with whatever was attacking them.

_'Please, Gabriel…use the Command Spells!'_

* * *

**(Lords of Shadows OST: The Black Knight /The Black Guardian)**

Facing the Black Knight in a normal battle, would have been difficult without resorting to an offensive Noble Phantasm like Tarasque.

Facing the Black Knight driven by grief and rage was a much more difficult endeavor. The thirst for revenge did not decrease the instincts the black giant possessed, or changed the fact that his thick armor could not be penetrated by the ones his anger was focused on.

Trying to overcome the strength of their foe or bypass his protection by constantly hitting him was a waste of energy, so they needed to use their heads.

Even so, the fight for survival was a mixed situation for both Master and Servant.

The first would have let his current foe take his revenge on him, were it not for his duty to fulfill his mission and his desire to bring back his beloved.

The second still felt the weight of failure, and the familiar regret of fighting a former ally that she had experienced during the Babylonian Singularity. Only this time, there was no corruption to blame on the hostility of their enemy, just the grief and anger that could be found on a father against his daughter's killers.

"Please stop Mr. Knight! I know you hurt, but you must listen!" –tried the Shielder Servant as she parried a sword strike to her left –"we did not kill her, someone else must-" –but she had to stop as she was pushed meters back by a punch from the hand wearing the clawed gauntlet, the kinetic force behind almost breaking her guard.

The Black Knight is stopped from pressing the offensive further, however, by a linked series of direct attacks coming from Gabriel. While ineffective for damaging the armor, the attacks were reinforced by Shadow Magic with and managed to startle the giant behind his armor and force him to change targets.

An upward swipe with the black giant's gauntlet, and a trio of energy slashes was released at them. But instead of hiding behind their shield, they chose to evade.

The Black Knight had strength and endurance on his side, but just like the Titans he lacked in speed.

The swipe of his blade was wide, and the energy slashes released by the hand with the special gauntlet spread wide as well.

But without the speed to properly press the offensive, it was a slow moving juggernaut by the standards Servants were used to.

Nevertheless, they were fighting on a small battlefield, and still lacked the means to actually harm the Black Knight. Adding to the fact that the Shielder was still reluctant to go on the offensive, they still could not take the upper hand.

Eventually, they made a mistake.

The Black Knight's left hand shinned in preparation for a powerful strike, and Mashu assumed he was going for a frontal approach.

Instead, the strike was aimed at the floor.

While Gabriel had jumped to avoid the impact, the heavy Shield put in preparation to hold a strike blocked the Servant's vision and her ability to react.

The strike was powerful enough to spread cracks on the floor, and the shockwave made the girl lose her equilibrium and actually fall on it.

But the Black Knight was far from finished and even as Gabriel threw a slash with the chain whip of his combat cross, the giant had stabbed his sword on the floor and in the process released a black tar-like substance that quickly moved to the downed Servant.

Before she could react, Mashu found herself unable to move. Her body had been trapped by the unknown liquid, which moved as if alive.

Seeing his target unable to escape, the Black Knight lifted its clawed arm in preparation for a fatal attack. However…

* * *

**-(Lord of Shadow OST: Goblins of the Bog)-**

"Haaah!"

With a cry, Gabriel launches his whip at the black giant, but instead of a strike he had taken advantage of the hook it possessed to grab at his armor.

His move is successful, and he began to pull.

The idea came in the spur of the moment, as he realized that aiming for the clawed hand would only slow down the Black Knight. But if he tries prying the armor off, he would force the Golem to focus not just in getting rid of an annoyance but of a possible threat.

The Black Knight reacts as soon as he feels the pull, and grabs the chain with his claw in order to drag Gabriel to him. As the Knight of the Brotherhood increases his effort in return, the situation becomes a game of who can pull the other first, if the whip doesn't break under the strain.

Gabriel believes that he could manage to outdo his opponent if he puts enough effort, but he needs to make sure his move is not just successful on its own, but an opening for a change of the flow of the battle.

So, remembering the chewing he got a week ago, he speaks with authority.

"COME FORTH, RIDER!"

A sigil of the Command Spells hidden in his gloved right hand vanished, and a new show of light preceded the entrance of the missing member of the trio.

"Hold on for a little longer, Master!" – asks the new arrival as she prepares her Noble Phantasm. Gabriel keeps pulling on his end, even as the Black Knight redoubles his own efforts.

But soon enough…

**"The son of Leviathan, now protecting people. ───Become a meteor! Tarasque!"**

As the other times before, the Holy Woman summons her mount, a legendary member of the upper levels of the Phantasmal Kind. Tarasque is able to breath flames an provide an extremely though defense with its hide, but the Noble Phantasm just used involved using the Saint's own strength to launch the massive beast as a projectile at her chosen targets.

In this case the exposed Black Knight, who had released the hold on the hooked whip to try countering the strike. The Golem had been late, however, and not only does he get a portion of its armor ripped off by the Belmont, but he cannot counter the more dangerous attack effectively.

After connecting with its intended target, the projectile creates an explosion that blinds the other three standing on the stone floor with light and smoke.

…

* * *

Five seconds pass, and then…

"So, care to tell me why our ally was trying to pulverize you both?" –asks the Rider Servant, all politeness in her words abandoned.

"Ms. Claudia is dead. We both fell asleep and when we awoke she had been stabbed with a knife, similar to those Master carries" -replies the youngest of them.

The Holy Woman widens her eyes before she looks at her Master, a grimace on her visage and a question at the tip of her tongue. For the moment, however, she settles for a more diplomatic approach.

"I see… I apologize for not being with you on time, I was ambushed by a seemingly endless horde of Lycans of different sort and was kept occupied until you called me. In the meantime, I need you to tell me in detail what exactly happened back-"

A metallic roar followed by a giant silhouette covered in smoke and shadows interrupts before she is done talking.

Master and Servants break their group to avoid the impact, readying themselves for renewed combat. As the smokes clears from the figure, they are able to see the current state of the still alive enemy.

Portions of his chest armor are gone, and his revealed pink-purple skin is covered by scorch marks and in different places. Nevertheless, the Black Knight is still standing with sword in one hand and the clawed gauntlet in the other.

His crimson eyes still behind his helmet shine menacingly, and his figure standing with no signs of fear or weariness.

"Oh come on! What is with the Golems here and them all surviving a direct hit from my Noble Phantasm?!"

Her reply comes in the way of a powerful slash from a great sword wreathed in flames, carrying enough power in it to cut the ground and go further their current platform before crashing on the cliff behind them.

"…Mashu, there is no time for hesitation. If he did not listen before, he will not now."

Gabriel says nothing, merely calling upon his Shadow Magic for the last round of the battle.

Having been freed from her liquid bindings, the Servant of the Shield nods in acceptance.

And then…

A second roar announces the next attack.

"He's coming!"

**-(Heaven's Feel II OST: He Comes Back Again and Again)-**

There are no more pulled punches from either side.

The Black Knight unleashes his fury by throwing wild punches that crack the floor and can easily push back or even break through their defenses.

Wide arcs of burning steel attempt to cut off limbs and bisect bodies.

New waves of the black living liquid rush in intervals, trying to trap the smaller fighters and make it easier to get them.

Of course he cannot handle so many targets at the same time, but the Black Knight does not seem to care. Like a Berserker, he just seeks to destroy completely the ones in front of him and take revenge for the death of his charge.

His frenzy continues, even as he's losing the offensive in favor of the other three warriors.

A series of small explosions cover the giant's exposed body, damaging him but unable to deter his charge against the Red and Silver Warrior.

Which was exactly what said man expected.

Just before the Black Knight could reach him with his blade, a new force strikes him from the left.

Having rushed at their attacker, Mashu puts everything on her own charge and strikes with her shield, completely breaking his momentum and stunning him briefly.

Stronger explosions of energy appear over the Black Knight, this time focused on his legs.

The resulting combination makes the Berserker fall on a knee, just as his intended target jumps over his body.

Gabriel lands on the giant's back and grips with both arms the helm protecting the head, pulling with all of the might his human body has left.

The Black Knight struggles for a few seconds, seeking to rid himself of the human warrior…

But Gabriel finally succeeds and rips off the protection, falling onto his back after his hold is lost.

Not soon after, the giant roars in pain louder than ever before.

His eyes and mouth vomit a blinding white light, which soon erupts from all of his body…

There is a final explosion shadow and lights…

…and the Black Knight is no more.

A clang reveals the only article left of his former self.

The enormous clawed gauntlet that he wore on his left arm, the artifact that Pan had been so adamant Gabriel acquired just before the terrible revelation.

From their own positions, Master and Servants remained felt weary but on guard in case their foe returned from the death like a certain Greek Berserker back in Chaldea.

"!"

"wha-!"

"Guh!"

Even then they are taken by surprise when the gauntlet launches itself with ridiculous speed, covered in a dark misty aura, and right at the Brotherhood' Knight.

As his companions rush to him. Gabriel is lifted by the arm covered in the black mist, four meters above the ground at the very least.

"Master!" –shout both of them.

He grunts in pain at the burning pressure he felt, as something settles itself in place over his right arm and hand, before his captured limb releases a red magical circle around them.

The phenomenon over, his body slowly falls to the ground and he is left on his knees and grabbing his released arm with his other.

The two women are already at his side, checking him and looking at the same arm he is holding.

Mashu gasps at what she sees, while Martha narrows her own eyes in contemplation.

As for Gabriel himself, he is looking at his left arm. Now covered on a smaller version of the clawed gauntlet worn by the Black Knight, settled perfectly on him as the burning red-colored lines covering it faded into silver.

* * *

**-(Grand Order OST, Cosmos in the Lostbelt: Residual Ice)-**

**Anno domini, 1047.**

**Road outside of the forest, the morning after the battle with the Black Knight...**

They made graves for their former companions, even the Golem who had tried murdering them but hours ago.

They were but piles of stones with handmade crosses, one of them covering the hole where they buried the body of Claudia.

Nameless tombs for two people who lived their last years unknown, and would forever remain unknown to anyone but the three of them.

As both he and Martha prayed for the safe passing of their former comrades into the afterlife, young Mashu cried her eyes dry all the while asking for forgiveness. He could understand the guilt perhaps too well.

After all, it had been his hands who had killed those two souls.

The moment he had finally let sleep take him, he had taken another's life in return.

That was why, once the prayers were finished, he turned to the two at his side and spoke two simple words:

"I'm leaving"

His part said, he waited for no reply. The road ahead was dangerous, his enemy but hours ahead.

There was no time to waste, he…

"Master wait for-"

"Don't follow me"- Gabriel didn't let the young pink-haired finish, not looking at her as he continued walking –"I will use my other Command Spells for you two if I must"

"That will be a problem, _Brother Gabriel_, since we are bound by a magical contract to your wellbeing"- added the older woman. Normally, she called him either by the title that represented their pact or by his first name, only calling him _Brother Gabriel _when she wanted to express her annoyance or discontent at him.

He simply raised his right hand to show them how serious he was with his threat.

"…Do you really believe you must do this alone? The one ahead is most likely stronger than the golem we just defeated, and even if you are victorious, the next challenge may be too much by yourself" –continued the woman without showing anger at the gesture.

He clenched his hand into a fist.

"Are you going to leave us here against our will... are you leaving Mashu here alone and in grief, ignoring your duties as her Master?"

His walking got slower but he still said nothing in reply.

"After speaking about your conviction to help others, are you just going to ignore the girl who fought at your side because of your guilt?"

That did it.

"What kind of help can she get from a murderer!?" -he screamed from his position, lowering his right hand but still maintaining the fist –"I… I cannot even protect others from myself!"

He was getting ready to return to walking on his own, when a gentle hand grasped the one wearing the gauntlet.

**-(Apocrypha OST: Ruler/ Prayer, Extended)-**

"But you protected us…"

The soft spoken voice belonging to the one holding his hand finally convinced him to turn his sight.

Blue-icy eyes filled with guilt and sorrow stared into similar purple eyes, still reddened by the tears spilt for someone else's sake.

"When you first found us, unconscious and vulnerable, you could have harmed us at any moment… if you really killed Ms. Claudia in cold blood, why didn't you do the same with us before we first met?"- the girl added firmly, still looking at him.

"…but I still killed her, Mashu. It was my knife, and my hands now stained with the blood of a girl who just wanted to help. I cannot continue this road while fearing what I could do to any of you when my guar is down"- he told her, trying to convince her of the dangers of remaining in his company.

But she persisted, closing her other hand over the first before speaking again.

"Here I was crying my heart out, while you are hurting the most, Master. But even after this, I believe in you, that you will not hurt us. If you want to sleep, we will both mount guard at your side… if you can no longer fall asleep, then Ms. Martha will be always awake to take care of us.

Please, Master Gabriel, allow us to continue on this quest. Do not cast us aside!"

Gabriel said nothing to her for a few seconds, though it felt like a full minute for both women.

Finally, though…

"Very well. I will repay such trust and accept your help once again for the rest of this journey. But only if you both promise me something"- he turned to look at them both this time, his grieving face turning resolute while they looked expectant.

"If the time comes when I really turn into a monster… do not hesitate, and _kill me_."

And like that, Gabriel Belmont turned back to the path leading to the lair of the Lord of Lycans.

Martha and Mashu remained in silence, even as they followed at his side.

* * *

**A/N: And so the first breaking point has been reached by Gabriel. The first of the many events that will put his resolution to the test, as he and his beautiful companions move forward into their quest to defeat the Lords of Shadows.**

**Next time… The Dark Lord of Lycans.**


End file.
